


Sacrifice

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: This is a completed drabble story.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> All words in bold were the prompted words from @sterekdrabbles on tumblr.

Beacon Hills is a ghost town.  Humans left in droves about four years ago in a mass exodus.  The only people that remain are the Alpha and his mate.  They gather around the old tree in a somber **celebration** one last time.  

The Alpha and his mate sits on the remains as if it’s a simple **bench** in the park.  The Alpha takes off his leather **jacket** and lays it on the rings giving up the precious memory of his father.  His mate places his father badge next, sacrificing his memories.  They hope their sacrifice will not be in vain.

 

The sudden stillness in the air startles them.  The birds have gone silent, and the critters of the woods have run off.  Stiles stands on the Nemeton holding Derek’s hand as a white light engulfs them. 

He relives his first memory of his father.  They are at the park close to his house on the **swings**.  Stiles watches his young **self** laugh as he pleads with his father to go higher and higher.  Then suddenly his vision **changes** dissolving like old film burning.  He’s pulled back to the clearing, to the tree.  His memories of his father erased sacrificed forever.

 

 

Derek opens his eyes, his mate no longer at his side.  He stands outside his old house, lurking, waiting.  His wolf cries out as the **bonds** inside his chest roar back to life.  He **catches** his fathers scent first as he emerges from the forest with a small **animal** bleeding in his arms.  A young Derek follows proudly smiling at his blood-stained claws.  Derek remembers this it was his first hunt. 

He blinks, and the pain of bonds breaking all over again brings him to his knees next to Stiles.  They hold each other, knowing they are no longer whole.

 

Derek and Stiles fumbled off the old tree and over to there bags.  Stiles pulled out two **drinks**.  The foul concoction would prevent the Nemeton from stealing more memories.  As they drank the ground pulsed with **power**.  They watched and waited in silence.  Then suddenly everything stopped, and the world held its breath, this **delay** was unexpected.  For a moment, they shared a thought.  What did we do wrong?  Then like out of a movie a pure beam of white blinding energy knocked them over.  They watched as the Nemeton grew before their eyes.  It’s rebirth because of their sacrifice. 

 

They stood at the base of the new Nemeton.  It towered above the other trees the branches reaching into the clouds.

Derek’s wolf growled **complaining** at the loss of his father’s memory.  After the fire, all he had left was his memories of his family.  Now all of his fathers were gone.  

They watched as words etched itself into the bark.  Stiles **translated** , “For what you have given me a renewed life.  I shall repay you in **charity**.  Your wish will be granted.”

From behind the tree, they emerged one at a time, the Hale Pack and the Stilinski’s reunited.

 


End file.
